


Carry On My Cas Lovers

by Dean_pie_castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_pie_castiel/pseuds/Dean_pie_castiel
Summary: A song Parody I made of carry-on my Wayward Son I made a while back. It's for all the Castiel lovers out there.





	Carry On My Cas Lovers

( song sung to the beat of carry on my wayward son)

Carry on my Cas lovers he’ll be back before you know it lay your weary head to rest don’t you cry no more

I know the finale scene left you ‘a'reeling

Sad and cryin’ ‘cuz you think Cas is dead

But can’t you see it’s all illusion

Just to mess with your head

The supernatural writers are truly evil

All they want to do is make you cry

They want you to think Cas is dead

But I’m here to tell you noooo!

Carry on my Cas lovers for he’ll be back before you know it lay your weary head to rest don’t you cry no more

Masquerading like it was Cas’s final season

His return to Dean will be the event of next season

It’s coming just you wait and see

the finale was a sea of emotion

tossed us viewers like a ship on the ocean

But just have faith that Cas will be back

You can hear my voice sayyy

Carry on my Cas lovers he’ll be back before you know it lay your weary head to rest don’t you cry no more

Carry on my Cas lovers he’ll be back before you know it lay your weary head to rest don’t you cry no more I said don’t you cry no more carry on my Cas lovers


End file.
